


lullabies

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Emotional, Lowercase, M/M, Making Love, Song fic, beautiful boys, i mean yeah it is i guess, i'm shit at tags so, so technically not smut, soft, yeah its smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: josh's body is tyler's lullaby.





	lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> i should be doing algebra lol
> 
> also: based on lullabies by mt. fujitive

"tyler, please, baby. get some sleep. you need it."

"can't sleep, joshie. everything hurts too much."

josh sighs and runs his fingers through the boy's soft, curly locks. tyler's nose nuzzles even farther against the older member's strong neck as he urges the petting on, josh twisting the tangles around his fingers and tries not to cry. tyler hasn't slept in days. he's written so many songs that josh is pretty sure they could release two new albums if they wanted to.

"please tell me where it hurts. please, ty. i want to help. just let me help."

"you can't!" the younger whines, his words muffled by josh's soft skin. "just leave me alone. i told you i wasn't tired."

josh holds back his anger. "fine then. if you're not tired, i'll just go back to los angeles and leave you here. not that you would care." he adds bitterly.

tyler lifts his head up to look into josh's frustrated eyes.

"you're really gonna leave me?"

"there's nothing i can do. you won't let me."

"but- i need you. to help me sleep. p-please?" he pouts, running his nimble fingers across josh's chest.

"you're so difficult, tyler. i can't even explain how much you confuse me. you just told me you weren't tired."

"well i am now, joshie. you'll stay with me, right?" he bats his long, curly eyelashes.

josh sighs. "as long as you promise that you're actually going to sleep."

tyler smiles. "oh yes, i will. but i have a favor to ask."

"and that is..?"

the brunette sits up on josh's lap, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"can you take your shirt off?"

josh chokes on his own spit, gazing up at tyler in awe. "are you serious?"

"yeah. i wanna- wanna feel you."

the older boy tries to ignore the hazy veil of lust that's draped over tyler's honey-sweet words. josh wonders what's going on in the boy's wickedly beautiful mind.

josh tries to figure it out. "do you, ah- want to do more than just feel me?"

"josh... i wanna love you. i haven't been able to sleep because i've been thinking about you. i've been trying to write all these songs but they all turn into your name scribbled on the page over and over again until the entire page is black with ink. i need you, josh. i-i want you to..."

"tyler, have you ever even, well, is this your first time?"

"first time doing what?" the younger boy asks, confusion masking his face.

josh shivers, feeling his blood rush south. "first time having sex, tyler."

the brunette turns pale. "yeah. is that okay? i know it doesn't make me seem very skilled or whatever but-"

"it's okay. we'll go slow. you'll feel great, i promise. don't worry."

"okay. but, um, i don't like the word."

"what word, ty?"

"sex. it makes me feel so gross and ordinary."

josh flips the two of them over so that josh is straddling tyler's lap. "we're going to make love." he whispers, nibbling the bottom of the brunette's ear. "do you like that, sweetie?"

"y-yes. now please, keep doing that!"

as josh continues the assault on his ear, he lets one hand slip down to squeeze tyler's hip. he begins grinding against the younger boy, pulling a soft whimper from tyler's plump pink lips.

"can you make pretty noises for me, baby?" josh asks, voice low and husky. there's a small nod from the body below him.

every thrust against tyler's clothed form rips a moan from the younger's throat. "more, please!"

"are you sure, baby?" josh asks, sitting up. he pulls tyler's hand up to his erection and begins to use the boy's hand to massage himself, holding back the moans the new sensation threatens to bring to his lips.

"josh, you don't have to ask. i promise. i'll love whatever you do."

josh nods and pulls his shirt off, watching tyler's cheeks turn a violent shade of red and his eyes glaze over.

"are you gonna touch me? cause i really want you to, sweetie." josh says, biting his lip to hold back an onslaught of kinky comments that would probably make tyler cry.

the brunette responds by pinching josh's nipple between his thumb and index finger, letting his other hand trace the outline of his abs. 

"you sure you haven't done this before?" the older member asks, feeling his cock twitch with anticipation.

"m'sure."

his finger drifts slowly to the waistband of josh's sweatpants, where he looks up at josh expectantly. "can i?"

"beg." josh groans, no longer able to hold his dirty words back. "beg for it."

tyler lets out a cry, bucking his hips up expectantly. "i need it, need it so bad. i wanna know what it's like to undress you all the way. i want to feel you through your underwear. i want you to make the same noises i've been making."

"you're not... desperate enough." josh hisses, although he's already on the verge of ripping tyler's clothes off.

"let me do it! please! i'm begging you! just let me touch you!"

josh gives in with a grunt, letting tyler greedily pull his sweatpants off to reveal the erection in his boxers.

"you wanna see me? see what you do to me?"

at this point, every breath tyler takes is a raspy gasp and every movement sends tendrils of electric pleasure coursing through his fragile body. he's on the edge and doesn't know it, doesn't know that the heat building in his core is about to push him overboard.

"lemme see."

josh pulls his aching cock out of his boxers and pulls tyler's hand up, wrapping the boy's nimble fingers around his shaft, manipulating his thumb to rub across his slit.

tyler can't take it anymore. arching his back, he comes, screaming josh's name and gasping for air to fill his lungs. he sobs as the pleasure recedes, lying underneath josh limply as tears stream down his face.

"tyler? holy shit, tyler." he scrambles off the younger boy and pulls the clothes off of his small frame, revealing what he had expected.

he had made tyler come untouched, and not just untouched, but fully clothed.

"josh..." the younger mumbles, reaching his hand up to caress josh's face. "i liked that."

the older bursts into laughter, causing his counterpart to giggle sweetly. "i thought you might. we're gonna do one more thing, okay? it's so i can have the same experience as you." 

tyler gives the cutest smile, and josh reaches to tap the dimples on his rosy and tear-streaked cheeks.

"sure, joshie. anything for you."

josh can't keep the tears from streaming down his cheeks. " thank you."

they reposition, tyler getting on his knees on the bedroom floor while josh stands in front of him, stroking himself gently as tyler's mouth begins to water.

"i'm ready."

josh feeds his length into the brunette's mouth, wrapping his fingers in his slippery locks so he control the pace at which tyler sucks on him.

"so good, baby. i love this. you look so beautiful, so good. you're like my little angel the way you take me in your mouth. do you want me to push into your throat?"

tyler gives the thumbs up, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of josh's salty, bitter precome.

the older boy bucks his hips, keeping a fast pace as tyler's eyes roll back into his head and his lips smack.

"okay baby, i'm gonna come, okay?" josh says, groans softly falling from his swollen lips.

another thumbs up and josh is releasing himself in tyler's mouth, jerking his hips one last time as his knees begin to shake.

tyler, who didn't expect anything like what happened, chokes on the warm bitter liquid and spits it out, coughing and wheezing as he tries to breathe.

"sorry, sweetie. i forgot you haven't done this. it's fine."

"thank you."

"now let's get cleaned up."

one shower later, tyler is sleeping soundly in josh's arms, enjoying his first few hours of sleep in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> spotify keeps playing the saddest fucking songs i
> 
> if u wanna follow me on social media im @solargap on insta and @frensareforever on spotify and twitter :)


End file.
